1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming concrete, and more particularly to a unique form spreader for use in setting forms for concrete curbs, mow strips and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete curbs are formed using a pair of elongated panels or boards that must be set in position in parallel before the concrete slurry is poured between them. The parallel positioning requires that the panels or boards be separated by a consistent spacing, and that the tops of both panels or boards be at the same level. It is often difficult to maintain such consistency in the forms, especially over long distances. It is even more difficult with wider curbs such as mow strips.
The most common method for setting forms for concrete curbs is to excavate the area where the curb is to be installed, and then install two sets of linear boards in the area. The boards are placed end-to-end and turned on their sides to form a pair of parallel lines. The boards are held in place using a plurality of stakes that are driven into the ground using a hammer or other suitable means. A space is defined between the boards into which concrete will be poured to form the curb. The support stakes are installed on the outsides of the boards so as not to interfere with the formation of the concrete on the inside.
For most curbs, the parallel forms include a vertical backboard and an angled toeboard. The angled toeboard imparts an angle to the face of the final curb so that it is tapered, having a base that is wider than the top, facilitating better drainage. For curbs, the distance between the tops of the boards is typically six inches. For other installations such as mow strips, both boards are vertical, and the distance between them may vary from several inches to several feet. Whether the installation is a curb, mow strip or otherwise, it is important that the two lines formed by the boards be in parallel, that is, having a consistent space or distance between them. This assures that the curb or mow strip that is to be created will have a uniform thickness. Similarly, it is important that the tops of the boards of the forms be on the same level, assuring that the curb or mow strip that is formed will have a uniform height. These characteristics insure that the final concrete structure will have a neat and uniform appearance, as well as proper functionality.
Present methods for establishing a uniform distance between the parallel boards of a concrete curb form involve finding or cutting a scrap board, pipe or other object to the desired length, and using it as a spacer between the form boards as they are installed. In some cases a small level is taped or otherwise temporarily attached to the make-shift spacer for use in determining whether the tops of the form boards are level. The positions of the boards and the stakes holding them in place are adjusted using the make-shift spacer so that the boards are the same distance apart along the length of the form. Adjustments are accomplished by raising or lowering the form boards and stakes using a hammer or other suitable tool. Unfortunately, as the installation progresses, such make-shift spacers tend to drop, fall or otherwise become dislodged making it a cumbersome process to maintain uniform spacing between forms, particularly with the angled toeboards used for curbs. Often one worker must hold the such a spacer in place while another makes adjustments to the forms, or a single worker must devote one hand to holding such a spacer while trying to make adjustments with the other hand. As the spacing and height of the form board pairs are established along the route, it is typical to nail short planks across the tops of the pair of form boards at regular intervals to hold them together thereby maintaining these established distances. This is a labor intensive and inefficient process.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple, reliable and efficient method and apparatus for use in establishing consistent spacing and leveling of forms for concrete curbs, mow strips and the like.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for use in maintaining consistent spacing between linear parallel forms for concrete structures, and for use in keeping such forms at a consistent level. The apparatus of the invention is in the form of a spacer unit that extends from the top of the first form to the top of an adjacent parallel form. Orthogonal notches are cut out of the bottom corners of both ends of the spacer for engagement with the tops of both of the parallel forms. Consistent spacing is achieved by maintaining the forms at the distance between the notches on the spacer, in many cases by sliding the spacer along and between the forms. Because the notches of the spacer overlap onto the tops of the forms, it is unlikely that the spacer will become dislodged as the positions of the forms are adjusted.
The preferred embodiment of the spacer is designed for use during the installation of forms for concrete curbs. The 90-degree notch at one end of this spacer is orthogonal to the bottom of the spacer such that the upper surface of the notch is parallel to the bottom of the spacer, and the side surface of the notch is perpendicular to the bottom of the spacer. This first notch is designed to fit flush against the top and side surfaces (top corner) of the vertical backboard for the curb. However, the 90-degree notch at the other end of the spacer is established at an angle with respect to the bottom of the spacer such that the upper surface of this second notch is angled upward more than 90 degrees from the bottom of the spacer, and the side surface of this second notch is not perpendicular to the bottom of the spacer. This second notch is designed to fit flush against the top and side surfaces (top corner) of the angled toeboard for the curb. For convenience, the upper corner of the spacer above the second notch may be marked or beveled to indicate that the notch below it is the angled one.
In a simpler embodiment for use in forming mow strips and other similar structures having vertical forms, the 90-degree notches at both ends of the spacer are orthogonal to the bottom of the spacer such that the upper surfaces of both notches are parallel to the bottom of the spacer, and the side surfaces of both notches are perpendicular to the bottom of the spacer.
The spacer of each of the above embodiments may also be provided with at least one built-in level such as a bubble-level for use in determining whether the tops of the parallel forms are level with each other.
The spacing and leveling of linear forms is accomplished by using the spacer/leveler apparatus of the present invention as the forms are installed, and/or by adjusting the positions of the forms using the spacer/leveler apparatus following installation but prior to pouring concrete. A single spacer/leveler unit may be used to set or adjust a given set of parallel forms by traveling from one end of the linear forms to the other, making adjustments along the way. The notches at either end of the spacer fit flush against the top inside corners of the linear forms helping to establish uniform positioning and preventing the spacer from falling or becoming dislodged during adjustments to the forms. Alternatively, additional spacers, or spacer/levelers may be employed along sections of the parallel linear forms, particularly with forms covering long distances.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an efficient and reliable method and apparatus for use in establishing a consistent distance between linear forms for concrete structures.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for use in setting linear forms for concrete structures at a consistent level.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in setting level linear forms for concrete structures with consistent spacing that is not easily dislodged during installation or adjustments of the forms.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in establishing and maintaining a given distance between linear forms for concrete curbs, mow strips and the like.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in maintaining a consistent level between linear forms for concrete curbs, mow strips and the like.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the dual purpose of establishing and maintaining a given distance and level between linear forms for concrete curbs, mow strips and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for establishing and maintaining distances and levels between linear forms for concrete structures.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the time and labor used to properly set parallel forms for concrete structures.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.